Give Me A Child
by Meish Kaos
Summary: °One-shot° Sonomi's sadness leads her to wonder... if she had a baby...


Hi! I hope you'll like this little fanfic! It came from a dream I made about three months ago, and I found the idea interesting... ;) Please be nice, English isn't my first language ;)! 

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura' universe doesn't belong to me, CLAMP owns it. I only deserve the present story, and I'm not making money with it! ;) ****

**_________________________________ **

**Give me a child **

It was rainy outside, and it seemed to match perfectly on Sonomi's mood. Everyday, since THAT day, she was either sad or angry. 

"_However, I was always upset before_", she thought, "_It didn't change anything._" 

But she knew it was a lie. When Nadeshiko was by her side, she was always joyful and caring. She easily smiled and laughs. But when she told her... 

*Flash-back* 

- **Sonomi****-san, I will marry Kinomoto-sensei!,** said the young girl, sparkles in her purple eyes. 

Her elder cousin stared at her, not sure she understood well. 

- **What did you just said, Nadeshiko-chan?,** she asked in a stark way. 

- **I just told you I was going to marry... **

- **Please stop there! What do you mean by "marry"? **

- **Well, you know, wedding, flowers, music, friends, flowers, reception, and a lot of flowers! What's wrong with that? **

Sonomi was shocked in a way, but knew this was going to happen. She saw it, just by the look in their eyes when they first met. She just couldn't accept it. Not now... not so early... 

- **Nadeshiko****, you are almost a baby! You can't do that... he is nearly twice you age!,** she shouted in her poor cousin's face. 

- **He is not. And I am older enough to take care of myself and to assume my own decisions. I thought you would be happy for me... **

- **I... I am, but... Nadeshiko, I... **

*End of the flash-back* 

Then, seven years passed, and Nadeshiko was pregnant again, their grand-father told her. She couldn't afford to stay in the same town than them. She had loved her so much... she wasn't able to accept the sight of her beloved with that... _man_. 

Fujitaka Kinomoto. How she hated him for taking her! 

To avoid committing a murder, she left Tomoeda five years ago, when she finished High School and removed herself in that little mice hole. She began to work for that toy company, where the current director was her father's best friend. And now, she was trapped in that country house, with the rain outside and the roads foul with water. 

With a sigh, Sonomi left the window. Because of the impassable trails, she couldn't go to work. It had to happen only when she wanted something to do. And here... 

"... There is nothing, just me... and memories." 

As she remembered, she always was in love with her cousin. She also knew this wasn't mutual, and would never be. Even if they were in fact a kind of weird couple, in their youthful days. But when Sonomi asked her if they would always be together... 

*Flash-back* 

- **What do you mean, Sonomi-san? **

The little girl was tired, and the eldest of them two felt guilty to keep her awake, but she had to know. She was young too, indeed... she wasn't much patient to wait and see... 

- **I mean...**, she explained, **I mean, will you always stay with me, even when you'll grow up? **

Little Nadeshiko chuckled. 

- **Until we both find a husband, sure I will! Why not? **

Sonomi nodded and turned the lights off without replying. She had her answer. And her eyes were filled with tears. 

*End of the flash-back* 

And her beloved child was now pregnant again... that thought, more that anything, was always turning on in her mind. Admitting she was pregnant, admitting she was a mother already, even if she knew it, would mean no hope, not even a tiny thread of it. Nothing, but the fact she would never come back. 

When she was a child, Sonomi always wanted to be a boy, to marry and protect Nadeshiko. Now... she wasn't sure anymore. The pregnancy of her cousin, how adorable the little Touya was, made her wonder if she would never be a mother herself. To raise and love a baby... a baby girl she'd call Nadeshiko... 

... or maybe not. Especially if it would be a boy, and Sonomi didn't mather. 

The woman, wondering, went outside. The rain was over, leaving the earth with a warm scent of moisture. The tree's trunks were dark and their leaves were glittering, the grass was vivid green; nobody was there to see it, except Sonomi. 

"_What a magnificent day..._", she thought, her sadness gone. 

She walked a little, barefoot, in the direction of the forest behind her house. When she reached the trees, she stopped. 

"_Maybe... should I?_" She looked glance fully around her. "_Oh, and whatever!_" 

She undressed herself and stand, exposing her naked body to the raw winds. Then, she hide herself by the cover of the forest and walked. In the middle of nowhere, a plum tree was in full blossom and she lied down in front of it. The ground was cold and uncomfortable, but she felt well in a sort of way. She saw the sun through the dark leaves and tasted it warm touch. 

"_A child..._", she thought, "_Give me a child..._" 

**_Give me a child. _**

****

**_A child of the earth, a child of the winds, of the mountains and the oceans._******

****

**_A child from the lakes and rivers, from your deserts and heathers._******

****

**_A child from the clouds which surrounds you, a child from your internal fire._******

****

**_A child who will be the brother of nature, a child who will be the sister of all the living forms of the earth._******

****

**_Give me a beautiful flower. _**

****

**_Give me a fierce warrior. _**

****

**_Give me a child. _**

"_... Give me her child..._" 

Surrounded by the earth, Sonomi fell asleep. 

* * *

"_Dear Nadeshiko, _

_I learned you gave birth to a little girl. I'm so happy for you! How will you call her? Maybe Sakura? _

_I'm sorry I haven't answered your last letter before, but I also had great news here, and you know how it is. I wanted to be sure before telling it to everyone... _

_Nadeshiko__, I'm pregnant! It's a girl. I think I'll call her Tomoyo... _

_You may wonder how it happened. To tell you the truth, I don't know it either. It wasn't a rape, don't be scared. I just... lied down in front of a plum blossom while thinking of you and the earth... _

_Anyway, please don't tell it to the others. I'm leaving Japan for a while. When I'll come back, I'll tell them something. I don't want to soil the honour of my family... You are the only one to know the truth, and I told you because I trust you. I know you won't betray me... _

_I also wanted to tell you... I'm sorry I didn't well reacted when you told you were going to marry Kinomoto-sensei. I didn't want to hurt you. It's not because I hate him... it's because I love you so much, I wanted the best for you... No men were good enough... in my mind... _

_... Please forgive me, Nadeshiko. _

_Your always caring cousin, _

_Sonomi_ "

* * *

Finishing the letter, the woman put her pen down. Her hand went naturally on her belly and fondles the child who was growing there. 

- **Yes...**, she whispered, **I think I'll call you Tomoyo. **

**_________________________________ **

**Please review! **

**chibi**** cherry blossom : **Thanks for looking by ! ^^ I always though Tomoyo couldn't just be the little girl without magic we know by the mangas (and animes)... Because how could she be able to follow Sakura in this case? He he Anyway, I'm glad you loved it ^^ Thanks a lot for reviewing ^^ 


End file.
